Baby Steps
by 13yearsagediff
Summary: Sequel to Like Lust Love or All the ABove. Tori is pregnant...again. She and Beck can't wait for their new addition to their small family. But what happens when Jade comes along to complicate everything. When forced to choose who will it be? Jade or Tori
1. Chapter 1

** Hey so this is a sequel, so it might not make sense if you don't read Like, Lust, Love or All the Above. It's a bit of a repeat in the mid beginning but in a different POV. It took forever because I couldn't figure out a title sorry! I hope you guys like it **

**Love ,**

**~Blondie~**

**Tori's POV**

I turned the faucet on and splash cool water onto my face. I quickly grab the towel to dry off and finally find the courage to look into the mirror. My heart is beating erratically and it feels like I can't catch my breath. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"It's okay. I'm going to be okay! " I chant to myself. My heart continues to pound in my chest unconvinced. "I don't even know yet…I could be making a mountain out of a molehill?" I still haven't convinced myself when I check my watch. It'd been two minutes. I wet my dry lips with my tongue. I could do this. I could totally do this. I walk up to the little plastic stick pick it up and than I quickly drop it back down on the counter. Shit, I couldn't do this! I grab onto the counter and look at myself in the mirror. "I'm not sixteen anymore! I'm twenty-one years old damn it. I can do this." I take a deep breath and pick up the plastic stick once again.

I remind myself to breathe. I almost drop the stick again. I forget how to breathe. It's right there staring me in the face. A pink little plus sign. I crumple to the ground. Pregnant?

I hear Beck close Maddie's door and quickly stand up and walk into the living room. I situate myself on the couch just as Beck walks in. He sits down beside me.

"Hey." I smile weakly.

"Hey." He smiles back. A smile that says lean on me, trust me. A smile that gives me slimmer of hope, that maybe just maybe everything would be okay. Oh whom was I kidding? When had anything ever been easy for me?

"Today was fun."

"Yeah it really was." Becks smile widens causing my heart to flutter. I bit my lip and sigh.

"Beck, we need to talk."

Beck tenses beside me. "Okay?" He asks, ready for battle.

"So, you know how we were talking about you finding your own apartment? Somewhere really close, so, you could come over to see Maddie whenever you want?" I ask. Praying he hasn't had anytime to look. I would really need him to help out with Maddie…and though I hated to admit it I just really needed him to be there for me this time around.

"Er…yeah I remember."

"Well, I was wondering have you looked at anything? Or is there a place you have your eye on?"

"No, not really. I haven't had time to look for apartments with The Good Life and my teaching schedule." I let out a breath of relief. Thank God.

"Okay." I look towards the television trying to unjumble my thoughts.

"Why?" Beck asks in alarm. "Do you want me to move out? Look, if I'm being a burden, or stepping on your toes, just tell—"

I interrupt him "No! No that's not what I meant by it!"

"Than?" He hedges. "Is it because you have a guy in your life and you don't want him to know about me?" He accuses. I would have laughed if he didn't look so serious. Was he insane?

"No! Why would you think that?" When did I have time to even find someone my age and okay with me having a child? Hell, when did I have time to meet any guy period?

"I don't know!" Beck examined running a hand through his hair, "I was just trying to figure out what I did to make you want to move out. I thought things were going well. I mean, yeah, sometimes I forget to clean the dishes, or leave the toilet seat up every once in a while but I—"

"Beck! I don't want you to move out." I say quietly.

"Er…come again?"

I swallow and muster up all my courage. "I. Don't. Want you. To. Move. Out." I reiterate slowly.

"You…you don't?" Beck asks looking so adorably confused I feel like crying.

"No that would make this a little more difficult…but if you want to move out…"

"I don't." He says quietly. "I don't want to leave Maddie…or you."

"That's good to hear." I smile. The tears in my eyes finally spill over. Beck grabs my hand and my tears only fall faster. "I don't know why I'm crying. I cry so easily these days." I laugh through my tears.

"Everything is going to work out for us. It always does."

"Yeah…"

"Tori?" I look into his eyes.

"Can…can I kiss you?" He blushes.

I should say no, I should tell him to get away from me, that we had more important things to worry about than his hormones. But it sounds too damn good to say no. And so I lean in and he kisses me. Gently at first but then with more pressure. He deepens his kiss as his hands begin to wander. He tickles my stomach and I shiver. I'm lost in this feeling of complete bliss until his hand move upwards. I quickly push him away. Coming to my senses. This was how we got into our predicament!

"Sorry," he breathes out.

"S'not your fault." I manage.

Beck moves to the opposite side of the couch.

"Beck," I start looking towards Maddie's room, than to the floor. Trying to find the confidence to tell him he was going to be a father…again. I finally find his eyes, and blurt. "I'm pregnant."

Beck doesn't breathe, his face looks completely blank. He looks at me with an unreadable expression and I begin to panic and soon that turns into outrage. "Look, I've done this without you before. I can do it again. I don't need you. We don't need—"

And then Beck's lips are on mine, once again. Just a quick kiss to shut me up. "Really?" He asks a slow elated smile forms across his face, his voice filled with excitement. "You're pregnant?" He looks at my still flat stomach and then looks at me in awe. "Our baby is growing inside of there?"

I smile watery at him. "You're happy?"

"Ecstatic. Why wouldn't I be? I love you and Maddie more than my own life and now this baby too."

I began to sob. Beck wraps his arms around me and I cry into his shoulder for an immeasurable amount of time. It was like the dream I had every night for nine months when I had Maddie. Only one million times better, because it was real. I pull back to look at Beck as soon as my tears finally calm down.

"How long have you known?" Beck asks.

"I just found out."

"So…we're the only ones who know?"

"Yeah." Beck looks up at me in child like wonder than at my stomach.

"You won't be able to see anything for a while." I inform him.

"Can I… feel it?"

I giggle. "You won't be able to feel the baby. He or she is the size of a tadpole right now."

"I know but…"

"Sure." I smile. Beck tentatively places his hand on my stomach. He leans his head down to my stomach.

"Hey little one. I don't know if you can hear yet, but I'm your daddy. I just wanted you to know that I love you already, even if you are only a tadpole."

My tears overwhelm me again as I begin to sob again.

Beck looks at me and cups my face. "Hey, hey, why are you crying?"

"I…I've wai…wai…waited to…to…to hear-ear those words… for f-f-five years."

"Victoria Marie Vega. You are not alone this. I will be there for you ad our baby and Maddie every step of the way. I can't wait to see our baby grow inside of you. I can't wait for you to have him or her and hold them in my arms. Victoria Marie Vega?" Beck asks getting off the couch and on to one knee. My stomach lurches. "Will you marry me?"

I forget to breathe. "M…marries you?" Beck smiles handsomely at me.

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry life has been so crazy, my computer was broken then I got in a car accident, and then moved up to school sooooo sorry it's been forever. It should be more scheduled from now on.**

**Tori's POV**

I fight the urge to sleep but I'm fighting a losing battle. When is finally becomes unbearable, my eyes fly open and I rush to the bathroom to pee just in time. I hate this part of being pregnant. Peeing all the time, and this was only the first month! It would get worse with time. I look down at my stomach and place my hands protectively over my abdomen.

"I love you." I croon. I scoff and my idiocy, the logical side of my brain knew that he or she could not hear me until I was 18 weeks pregnant, but the maternal side of me needed to let my baby know it was loved, even if I was cursing some of the symptoms she or he were giving me.

I walk back to my bed and snuggle under the covers finally getting comfortable—

When my alarm goes off. I sigh not wanting to leave my comfy bed again but, reluctantly, I get up and ready for my day. I hurry through my daily routine so I can make breakfast for Maddie and Beck. He and I hadn't really talked since I'd said no to his marriage proposal and I really wanted to keep things on friendly terms between us. It would make living and having a baby with him so much easier. I sigh thinking about it. The memory of the night before flashes in my head. After I had said no, Beck did not t ask me 'why not', he'd just looked crushed. He had said "oh." And then we had gone to bed. I knew we had to talk about it, but I was a little to chicken to bring it up.

My heart falters at the thought. I feel awful for hurting him, but I just couldn't bring myself to say 'yes'. Because when he asked me I had this overwhelming sense of uncertainty. Was he asking me because he loves me or was he asking me because I'm pregnant again? I sigh as I finally make my way to the kitchen, only to see Beck already making breakfast, and Maddie dressed and ready to go. I look at my watch. I wasn't late! In fact I was fifteen minutes early! This wasn't fair. I was going to make a peace offering, and h had to ruin it. I feel the tears well in my eyes and I furiously swipe them back.

This was no time for my hormones to go out of whack.

"Mommy?" Maddie asks looking at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Love Bug. I'm okay." I say thickly.

Maddie cocks her head to her left, "Than why is you crying?"

"No reason baby, Mommy just needs a Maddie hug. Then I'll be good as new." I smile as I open my arms wide for her. Maddie runs into my arms at full speed and I catch her swinging her around. Maddie giggles in my arms and I place her back down squeezing her tightly before I let go. "Thanks baby." I say with a kiss.

Beck looks at me worriedly but says nothing. I bite my lip guiltily. Maybe he was mad at me?

"I made waffles." Beck smiles easily.

"Yum." I smile back awkwardly my stomach grumbling in approval.

Beck serves Maddie first, "Hey, Munchkin, why don't you got sit at the coffee table and watch TV while Mommy and Daddy talk?"

Maddie eyes brighten in excitement, she's usually not allowed to eat and watch TV. She looks at me for approval. I nod my head reluctantly. Maddie squeals in delight and quickly takes her food to the coffee table turning the channel onto nickjr. I take a deep breath and look away from Maddie to Beck.

"Hey." I say lamely.

"Hey."

"So? You obviously wanted to ask me something?"

" Yeah. Well, three things actually."

I gesture for him to continue. "One should you being carrying Maddie in your condiction? Is that okay for the baby? Two, when should we tell Maddie about the baby? And Three are you okay? Why were you crying earlier?"

"Whoa, that's a lot of serious questions for this early in the morning, especially since I can't drink coffee anymore." Beck gives me a confused stare. "Caffeine is bad for fetal development, so that means no more morning coffee for me." I grumble, another thing I hated about my 'condition'. "Um, as for your first question, Maddie's really not that heavy and it's early enough that I can carry her. Although, you're right, I should stop picking her up soon. Second, I have no clue, but I think we should do a better job of it than telling her you are her father." I smile at the memory that had been so horrendous at the time. "And as for your third, chalk it up to pregnancy hormones, you should get used to it." I warn.

Beck nods but says nothing as he turns back to the griddle. He hands me a plate with a giant waffle, which I scarf down immediately. "It's hot!" He warns.

But it's already half way gone I shrug and continue to eat it. Beck quickly gets his own waffle and we sit in silence. I bite my lip.

"Beck, I don't want this to be weird between us." I beg.

Beck looks at me in the eyes and sighs, "sorry Tori." He shakes his head and places on a smile. "It's not weird, no weirdness coming from my end, I promise."

"Beck," I plead, " It's not that I don't love you, because I do—"

"Than why did you say no Tori? If you love me?"

"I do love you, it's just…I don't want you to feel obligated to marry me just because I'm pregnant."

"Oblig—obligated?" Beck asks. His face going red with anger, "Tori, I didn't ask you to marry me because I felt fucking obligated to. You know me better than that! Plus, how does that even make any sense? If I were to marry you out of obligation wouldn't I have already asked because of Maddie?"

"I…I…" I begin to sob, stupid hormones. Beck closes his eyes mutters "shit." And quickly engulfs me in a hug.

"Tori, Tori hunny shhh. You're okay." He soothes running his hands up and down my back, " I'm sorry hunny. It's okay. I love you too. I'll wait for however long I have to until you say yes, Tori." Beck cups my head in his hands. "I'd wait for you forever." He kisses me chastely on the lips. "shh, shh, you're okay love." I wipe my tears with my hands and sniffle.

"Sorry. I'm just such a mess."

"It's okay, you're fine."

"Thank you," I smile softly. "I really do love you."

"I love you too. So, at the risk of being rejected twice," My heart beats erratically. Beck gives me a sweet smile "Tori Marie Vega will you," I forget to breathe, "be my girlfriend."

I catch my breath and smile. "I would love to be your girlfriend Beck Oliver." And then I kiss him to seal the deal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am so sorry! I know it's been forever and a day, but i jst couldn't bring myself to write the story because of a creative writing class i am in. It's like all my creativty is sucked into the stories or poems for class! I will try and be more regualr and do it once a week! SORRY SORRY SORRY. I hope this makes up for it**

**Love Blondie,**

Beck's POV

My cheeks ache from the continuous smile that would not leave my face. Tori Vega was finally my girlfriend. My smile widens.

"Hey Mr. Oliver, this isn't supposed to be funny!" Derek Anderson jokes from the stage.

I glance towards him and the other student who are acting out a tragedy that they had made up themselves.

"Sorry, continue." I gesture with a cough. They continue through their scene and I clap politely, while I hadn't been paying attention I did catch the gist of the play. Man and women fall in love, girl dies, man cries.

"Very well done, can I have someone tell me two things they did well and two things they can improve on."

Stacey Menzies raises her hand tentatively. "Ms. Menzies?" I call.

"Well," she blushes, "All of them were really in character, you could feel Derek's pain when his lover died. And Denise was really good because I hated her throughout the play, even though she's one of my best friends."

"Very good," I smile, "You know you've done your job as an acotr when you make the audience feel something, even hatred. Can you tell me something they need to approve upon?"

Stacey mumbles something incoherent.

"They sucked plain and simple. In fact the whole play as awful. Especially the costumes, and who was the set design. And seriously the script? 'and I'll always love you, but I have to go now.' Its just god awful." Comes a voice from behind me that makes my entire body turn cold.

"Class I want you to continue going through what they need to improveon and what they did well while I talk to Ms. West."

I quickly grab Jade by the arm and drag her to my office. "What the fuck Jade their just kids."

Jade rolls her eyes, "I can't believe you do this for a living when you don't have to. How can you sit through that all day? I think I would've killed myself by now." Jade asks.

I purse my lips, "What do you want Jade?"

Jade crosses her arms and glares at me, "Well, I've decided, we're not over."

"What?'

"I've decided you aren't leaving me." She reiterates slowly.

"You can't just decide on your own—"

"That what you did!" Jade shouts, "You decided we were over on your own! And to be with Vega," she spat her name like a curse.

My heart fell to the floor. Jade was always acting tough when in reality she was an insecure little girl who didn't want anyone to know she was in anyway vulnerable. And though at the moment she was glaring and was being rough, I knew she was in pain, because of me.

"Jade," I plead, "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

"It doesn't matter," she answers brusquely, but I can see it in her eyes, Jade, was hurt. My heart gives a twinge.

"Of course it does," I put my hand under her chin and force her to look at me. "Jade, I wish I could take all your pain away from you."

Jade's eye flash with an emotion I can't quite interpret and then she is kissing me. I stand, letting her kiss me. Her mouth pleads with mine to open, to deepen the kiss, but I can't. All I can think about is this is not right, these are not Tori's lips, not her tongue brushing against my upper lip begging for entrance. I wait for her to finish.

"Why didn't you kiss me back?' she asks confused. I've never once not responded to Jade's seduction. She looks at me, her mouth slightly agape. A tear escapes her eye, and she quickly brushes it away, but it's too late, tears now stream down her face. "What can I do to make you love me?" She asks. I wrap my arms around her and squeeze her tight. She's rigid in my arms as I gently rock her back and froth and kiss her lightly on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," I whisper over and over again as if it's a mantra that will heal her. She finally relaxes and sobs loudly into my shoulder. This is the Jade only I knew. Most people didn't believe she had tear ducts, but I knew how truly vulnerable she was. I wait for her sobs to soften before I force her to look at me again. "I'm sorry Jade, but I'm with Tori now, and there is nothing you can do to change my decision of being with her."

Jade once again stiffens in my arms, "but what if I told you I was pregnant and you're the father?" She asks.

My world begins to spin and I make my way to a chair.

"What?" I ask shakily.

"I'm pregnant," she smiles weakly.

"Your pregnant?" comes a voice from my door, a voice that causes my entire world to crumble, because it's a voice in pure agony. I turn to look at her and it's as if a rusty serrated knife was twisting my heart.

"Tori," I mumble. She turns and runs away, I make to go after her, but Jade stops me by blocking the door.

"Are you really going after her after what I just told you?" She asks in fury.

"I'm sorry Jade, I can't do this right now." I make to push her out of my way but as I do Jade suddenly crumples to the ground.

"Jade!" I yell. But she doesn't respond. She's fainted. I check her pulse, which is weak. I quickly run to the phone on my desk and call an ambulance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I would never make this a Bade story! I for one can't stand their relationship :P So don't worry this is Bori all the way. To the criticism, I am sorry you felt this was rushed and jumbled I will try to work on that:( and to your not thinking Jade would faint that easily just watch ;)**

**~Blondie~**

_**Jade's POV**_

I can feel Beck's presence beside me. I try to stay expressionless, but it is getting harder and harder to keep the grin off my face. The pain helped. I had to admit "fainting" to keep Beck with me and not go after Vega was one of my more ingenious plans. Though, in the future, I'd have to keep in mind not to do another plan where I wind up getting hurt. I "stirred" slowly and looked up at Beck with "groggy" eyes.

"Beck?" I smile sleepily.

He grabs my hand in both of his, "Yeah, I'm here." He smiles. He looks so relieved I almost feel guilty for making him worry. He sweetly brushes a kiss to my knuckles. My smile widens. This is what I wanted. Just Beck and me. This was how it was supposed to be.

"Is the baby okay?" He asks, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. My smile falters slightly. I feel a spark of anger. _I_ was the one in the hospital! _I_ was the one who had fainted! But no, his first question was about it. Instantly I feel a strong hatred towards the thing I had created, a thing that did not exist.

I school my features into a smile and thank the acting Gods for my incredible talent. "Yeah, the doctors said it's fine."

"That's great, thank god." Beck breathed a sigh of relief and my hatred grew. "How are you feeling?"

I almost flinch; I was supposed to be his first and foremost thought and concern. That's what this whole plan was for! "A little tired, and in pain." I mumble.

"You're strong," he smiles kindly.

"Yeah…"

"Do they know why you fainted?" He asks his eyes dark with worry and guilt?

"Just a combination of fatigue and being pregnant," I srhug.

He nods slightly and than glances at his watch, "Well now that I know you're both fine, I really gotta head home."

"What? You're leaving me?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"Yeah," he glances at his watch, "I have a lot of work to do, and I need to see Maddie." He smiles fondly, and my stomach churns in anger and jealousy. "She can't go to sleep without me reading her a bedtime story."

I grit my teeth, "Yeah, well, she spent five years going to sleep without you reading her a bedtime story just fine, so you can just stay here with me."

"And who's fault was that?" He growls. I flinch, he never yells at me. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't yell at you in your condition, look I'll just see you—"

"No!" I yell, desperately clutching at his hand. "I'm the one who fainted! I'm the one who's carrying your child! I need you more than them!"

He releases his hand from mine and sighs. "Jade," He bends down and kisses my forehead, placating me like he has done a million times before. "I'm sorry, but I really need to get home to my family." It was like a punch to the heart. His family? I was supposed to be his family! Me! I had given him what he'd wanted, what Vega had and I didn't. He's supposed to come back to me. He walks out of my hospital room, back to them. I cry.

_**Beck's POV**_

I feel nauseous with guilt. It was my fault Jade fainted, my fault Tori was crying, alone. Everything was all my fault. I reach my car and send Tori a quick text updating her about Jade and telling her I'm on the way home. She hasn't texted me back from my six other messages, so I don't know why I think this time will be any different.

I slam my head on the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath, I turn the ignition and start my way back to Tori and Maddie. They were my family, my home. I sigh, what a mess I'd gotten myself into. Not only was Tori pregnant but now, also, Jade. What was I going to do? One thing I knew for sure was that I was not leaving Tori ever again. But I couldn't exactly leave Jade and our baby alone either. My head swam. What was I going to do?

_**Tori's POV**_

As I get Maddie ready for bed I hold back my tears as best as I can.

"Mommy?" She asks looking up at me with innocent warm brown eyes that make me want to cry even more.

"Yeah, Love Bug?"

"Where's Daddy?" She asks.

I flinch before coming up with a half truth. "He's with a sick friend." More like he was with his true love who was pregnant with his child. I place a hand to my stomach, was i going to have to this without him again?

"Oh. So, no bedtime story?" She asks sadly.

"No baby, no bedtime story." A tear escapes from my eye and I quickly wipe it away, but not before she notices...

"Mommy? I hug you all better." Maddie says squeezing me tight "Mommy, it's okay I can read you a bedtime story if you is lonely without Daddy." I laugh though it comes out sounding more like a sob, damn these hormones.

"That's okay, baby. Mommy only needs a hug from you and she doesn't feel lonely anymore." I squeeze her tighter to me.

Maddie squirms in my arms, "Mommy! Too tight." She complains. I smile at my precious miracle, the only thing in the world that could make me smile right now. I loosen my grip and kiss her softly on her cheek as I gently stroke her hair.

"Suddenly, my choice is clear. I knew it only you and I were standing here," I croon as we soon fall asleep.

I wake up to the feel of lips on my forehead. I open my eyes groggily. I squint my eyes to get a better look at the intruder. "Beck?" I whisper so I do not wake Maddie.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't make it in time." He says with true contrition.

"Help me up without waking her?" Beck gives me his hands and pulls me up. We quietly exit her room. We walk to the living room before either of us speak.

"Did you get my text messages?

I look at him blankly. "Text messages?"

"Yeah I must have sent you at least eight!" He says heatedly.

"No sorry," I pick up my phone from the kitchen counter and check it, eight new messages, "Sorry, it was on silent."I explain.

He purses his lips, "Look, Tori, I couldn't just leave her there! She fainted—"

"And she's carrying your child, I understand" I answer unable to look into his eyes. The girl he had loved for so long was finally having his baby, and now I had nothing on her. He'd certainly go back to her. The tears I had been trying to hold back for so long now freely cascade down my face. I try to hide it by turning my back to him. He quickly engulfs me from behind and gently kisses my neck. He forces me turn around, and gently lifts my head to make me look at him. He tenderly kisses my cheek and brushes the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Tori," He mutters, and I can hear the pain in his voice, was he going to tell me goodbye? Was he going to say now that his real love and him were going to be a family, he didn't need ours anymore?

"Beck, please, don't leave me. Please, I can't take it, not again." I beg, "I love you, I love you so much. Please."

"Tori," He whimpers, but before he can tell me he's leaving me I kiss him. I grab his shirt and pull him closer to me, but I needed him closer still. I take off his shirt and than mine and press myself to him, but still it wasn't enough. We quickly make our way to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothing. "Make love to me." I whisper in his ear. If only for tonight, love me.


	5. Chapter 5

Becks POV:

I look down at her sleeping face on my chest, all traces of tears gone. I smile. I gently stroke her gorgeous chestnut hair as she sleep soundly. She is so breathtakingly beautiful, even in sleep. She looks so peaceful, so innocent, so vulnerable in her sleep the urge to wrap her in my arms and never let go falls upon me. I wasn't sure why Tori had jumped me last night, but I wasn't complaining. My heart twinged as I remember her pleading voice saying 'don't leave me.'

I curse the blood flow that had been at the wrong head last night. I should have kissed her gently and than made sure she understood I love _her._ That I could never leave her. Instead I had ravished her body as if I had been in the desert for a year and she was a glass of ice cold water. I would just have to make her understand in the morning, I promise myself. She was so insecure though that I didn't even know where to begin to make her understand how much she meant to me. How much Maddie and the new baby meant to me.

Tori stirs slightly in her sleep and snuggles closer to me. She opens her eyes looks at me dreamily and than as if last night had just come flooding back to her jumps out of my arms. I open my arms towards her.

"Come back here, please?"

"Are," she looks down at her hands, "are you sure," her bright eyes meet mine, and I can see the unshed tears in them.

"Victoria Vega if you don't get your ass back into my arms, where you belong, I will have to bring you back by force," I growl.

Tori smiles tentatively, but returns to my arms nonetheless. She looks up at me apprehensively, "I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with last night," she says burying her face into my chest hiding her embarrassment.

"Tori, you think I'd have a problem with my gorgeous girlfriend literally throwing herself at me?" I ask incredulous, "You're either crazy or insane."

"Aren't those the same thing?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"I love you crazy girl and nothing and no one can or will ever change that fact. I'm not going anywhere. So, just stay right here in my arms," I kiss her forehead.

"You love me?" she asks unbelieving.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Tori looks away with a blush, I cup her face making her look at me, "it doesn't matter. I'll say it to you everyday for the rest of my life if it makes you believe me. I will call, say, text, email it every hour on the hour if you want." I promise.

Tori laughs and the sound causes my heart to do a somersault, "Okay you love me, but," she whispers and worries her brow, as if she's afraid of what she has to tell me. She purses her lips unable to finish her sentence.

"Tori, just tell me. You never have to be afraid to tell me anything."

"You love me, but you love her more, don't you?" a single tear escapes her eye and I wipe it away with the pad of my thumb.

"No." She looks as me doubtfully, "yes, I love her, but differently than I love you. Jade was my first love, my first kiss, my first everything really." More tears pour down her face, "but Tori, you, you're gonna be my last." I vow. I can see it in her eyes, how much she wants to believe me, but also how afraid she is to believe me. "Hey, why don't we go on a date tonight? We've been an official couple for a week and still haven't had our first date. We can get Andre to babysit, not Cat or Trina cause I do not trust them with her!" Tori rolls her eyes, but I'm dead serious those two are not allowed anywhere near my children alone, "What do you think?"

"A date?" she asks as if the word is foreign to her tongue.

"Yeah, you know a date. Where a man and woman who are madly in love go to see a movie or dinner or bowling or…I don't know anything. As long as they are together."

Tori chuckles, "I know what a date is, smart ass, I just haven't been on one in, wow, five years? No one wants to go out with a pregnant 16 year old or even worse a 17 year old mother." I know I'm an asshole but a huge surge of relief floods through my body at that admission. She hadn't been with anyone since me. I try to keep the smile off my lips.

"So?"

"Okay, sure a date. I'll call and ask Andre." She smiles and I kiss her to seal the deal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's getting closer and closer to finals so it's getting harder and harder to wrote consistently. I'm sorry! I wish this chapter was longer but I decided to have a "ask the reader" chapter for their date. So what do you guys think should happen on their date? A) Dinner and a movie, classic and simple. B) A picnic beneath the stars, romantic. C)A picnic in the Janitor's closet where everything began, unorthodox but romantic. D) Something else?**

An hour before the first bell I go looking for Andre in his classroom. I find him in hallway looking wistfully at the lockers. He spots me and smiles.

"There's some good ones this year huh?"

"Yeah," I say looking at the locker nearest me. It was a realistic painting of the night sky, but if you looked long enough you could see a girl singing into a mic, it was my favorite locker.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I ask.

"Anything for you, T, you know that," he smiles.

"Can you babysit Madd's tonight?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course I can," Andre smirks, "What are you up to? Got a hot date?" he laughs.

I look at him sheepishly and his eyes narrow. He shifty looks around than grabs my arm and pulls me to the janitor's closet.

"Why do we always have our serious conversations in the janitor closet?" I half joke half grumble.

Andre doesn't laugh. His eyes bore into mine his mouth in a hard frown making me feel as if I'm being reprimanded by my father. I have to resist the urge not to cry under his scrutiny. Damn these hormones.

"You're going on a date?" he asks harshly, "You haven't been on a date since you found out about Maddie. Why the sudden change?"

"I can go on a date if I want to Andre!"

"Don't be stupid, Tori. Think about the consequences!"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand why you're so against this. I would have thought you'd be happy for me."

"Tori, you know I love you, you're my best friend, and I'll always be on your side, but—" A small tear escapes my eye. Andre splutters, "Shit, I didn't mean to make you cry," he grabs me in a fierce hug.

I pull away from him infuriated. "Why are you yelling at me?" I demand.

"I wasn't yelling," he defends softly.

I ignore him, too enraged to let his stupid annoying logic deflate my anger. "Last time I checked, you're not my father! You can't dictate my dating life. Why can't I go out with my boyfriend if I want to? Why can't I go on a date with the man I love? Whom, by the way, happens to be the father of my children?" _Because_, said a small voice, _you're not the only girl who has his child whom he loves._ The tears cascade down my face.

Andre's eyes widen, "Oh," he blushes; "I thought you were going on a date with someone else." He says sheepishly.

"Why would you assume that?" I ask severely.

"Well," he defends, "the last time we talked you we're thinking about breaking up with him! I thought you were trying to get back at him for Jade." I flinch. "I…I'm really confused right now," I admit. "But, I know I love him. Nothing could ever change that. I know it's not his fault she's preg— in her condition. I know he wasn't with me when she got in her condition, so I can't be mad at him. But, I can't help thinking—"

"That now that he has a child with his first love he'll go back to her?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Idiot," he smiles affectionately at me. I glare at him and punch his arm. He doesn't even have the decency pretend that it hurts. "Beck loves you—"

"But he loves her too! And he loved her first." I admit in a whisper.

"Tori, Beck loves you _now_ and that's what matters. Not the past, but the here and now."

"But what if—"

"Tori, if you keep thinking about the 'what if's' in life you're going to go crazy! Just go on your date with Beck. Don't think, just feel, and have a great time for me. Okay?" He asks, his eyes looking caught between amusement and severity.

"Okay," I concede under his scrutiny, "I promise not to think about the 'what ifs' or Jade on my date." I assure him with a kiss on his cheek to seal it. He smiles and opens the door for me. "Thanks for being the best, Andre."

"For you? Anytime." Andre smiles. I walk back to my classroom for the first time since I had heard about Jade's condition happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been forever and a day but I had finals and then I was driving home and then I had family obligations and then and then! Sorry! Anyways happy birthday to Beck's My Boo!**

My stomach flips and flops as I look down at the red tulips lying on my passenger seat, which the florist told me stood for a "declaration of love." I close my eyes and take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. My stomach flips violently. I could do this; I could totally do this! I look up at Tori's— our house…I couldn't do this.

This was Tori, just Tori: the mother of my children! The woman I love more than myself. I take a deep breath, gather the flowers and my courage and walk up to the door, ring the bell, and hide the bouquet behind my back. Tori opens the door with an amused questioning expression.

"Hey, for our first date I want to do this right, and that means picking you up from your house with," I presented her with the tulips, "flowers." I smile shyly at her.

Tori smiles before throwing her arms around me to kiss me passionately on the lips. "They are lovely," she breathes as she takes the Tulips out of my hands.

"I should get you flowers more often," I murmur.

Tori chuckles, I finally take in the full affect of Tori's date attrite. Her hair was falling lightly curled framed her angelic face which seemed to glow. She was wearing a sleeveless silver dress that seems to hug her newfound pregnant curves and came down to just above her knee. She was breathtaking. "Come on in. Andre just got here too. I'll just put these in some water."

I walk in feeling my nerves settle down even more, of course I could do this, it was Tori, not only the love of my life, but my best friend. It was easy just to be with her. My smile fades at the sight of Andre holding a giggling Maddie in his arms.

"Onway" she squeals in his arms as he tickles her.

"Say the magic word, Kiddo."

"Onray! Andway! Andre!" she finally giggles out. He blows a quick raspberry on her stomach before letting her out of his arms. She quickly hugs his legs before running into my arms.

"Daddy!" I twirl her around and kiss her soundly on the cheek.

"Hi, Munchkin. Did you miss me?" I can't help but smirk. My daughter preferred to be in my arms over Andre's. I chance a glance at Andre who rolls his eyes.

"Daddy, I want to go with you and Mommy." Maddie pouts at me her large brown eyes so much like her mother's. My heart flips, how could I not give this girl everything she wanted?

"Maddie, you get to play with Andre, aren't you excited?"

Maddie deliberates for a few minutes and than smile brightly at me. A look I've seen too many times on her mother's face, I groan, Maddie had a plan. "He come with us." She stated proudly.

I almost laugh but she was so proud of herself I couldn't bring myself to do it. "Mads, you and I are going to eat candy, watch cartoons, play Barbie's, and stay up way past your bedtime, you can't do that with your parents here now can you?" He asks her. Maddie looks at Andre, than me, than Andre again. She kisses me soundly on the cheek.

"Okay, Mommy and Daddy leave, Me and Andre have our own date."

"Andre and I," Tori corrects.

"No Mommy! You already choose Daddy!"

"Yeah, Tori," Andre laughs, "No candy, cartoons, Barbie's, or staying up past your bedtime for you. You already made your choice."

"Oh darn, you saw right through me." Tori rolls her eyes.

"Always could," Andre chuckles. Tori sticks out her tongue but says nothing. She cuts the stems of the Tulips and places them in the vase she found. She smiles at them.

"Okay, Maddie, I know you have a full date ahead of you and I think you should be dressed appropriately, just like Mommy."

"Yeah!"

"Come on, Love Bug," she says taking Maddie from my arms. I look at Andre awkwardly rocking on my heels with my hands in my pockets.

"Hey."

"Hey, well since this is your first date, does that make me Tori's dad?" Andre laughs.

I chuckle, "yeah, I guess so."

"Okay then, have her home by midnight young man, keep your eyes on the road and not my beautiful daughter, and keep your hands to yourself," he says sternly. "Although, I think it's a little to late for that," he laughs. I blush but laugh too. "Look, man, you know we cool, but if you hurt her, you also know I have a mean right hook."

I nod, "Got it, Andre. I promise, I have no intention to hurt Tori ever again."

"That's what I thought." He grins than walks over and gives me a hug.

"Ahem," comes Tori's voice, "Now presenting the beautiful, the amazing, the wonderful, one of kind, truly fantastic, Ms. Madison Angelica Oliver," Tori declares in an announcer voice.

I chuckle at her antics as Maddie comes out in a purple sparkly dress with a large bow around the waist. Her hair is half up half down with a matching purple bow in her hair, and she is wearing Tori's lipstick and a little bit of blush.

"How do I look?" She asks.

"Beautiful," I smile. She smiles back at me

"Makes you wish you chose her as your date huh?" Andre teases.

"You wouldn't want to trade would you, Andre?"

Tori pouts, "Nope," he pops the p.

Tori sticks out her tongue again, "Real mature Vega." Andre laughs.

"I aim to please."

I walk over to Tori wrap her in my arms and peck her cheek, "I'm perfectly happy with my choice thank you very much, plus I get them both later on so I win."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in."

"Mommy, Daddy, leave please, this is my firs' date!"

"Okay baby girl give me a hug and a kiss before I leave." Tori says. Maddie happily complies than gives me the same treatment.

"Ah, so now I'm the father. Now Mr. Harris," I say in my best 'dad voice' "I expect you to have her tucked in my 9 'o' clock sharp, keep your eyes on the cartoons and not my beautiful daughter, and keep your hands on the Barbie's." I wink.

"Yes sir!" Andre salutes.

"Ready?"

"Just let me grab my coat," Tori says taking her black trench coat off the back of the couch and looks at me expectantly.

"Let's go, bye Andre, bye Muchkin, I love you."

"Love you too Daddy. Love you Mommy."'

"Love you too Love Bug." I gently put my hand on Tori's lower back an lead her out the door. "Bye!" she calls.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"I can't wait." She smiles. I open her door and quickly get in.

"Okay, now I don't want you to know where we're going so," I take out a bandanna from my pocket, "I'm going to blindfold you."

Tori looks at me suspiciously but turns around and let's me tie the bandana around her eyes. I quickly drive to our destination.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I know I know! I totally suck for leaving you for so long! All I can say is I wanted to give you guys the perfect Bori date and I couldn't do it! I scraped it so many times because it wasn't perfect like you all deserve! This is my best attempt I am truly sorry!**

**~*Bonus points if you catch the Princess Dairies quote*~**

** Tori's POV**

My stomach flips as we drive towards our destination. Why does it have to be so secretive? Where was he taking me? What if we ran out of things to talk about? What if he found me boring and preferred dates with Jade? What if…the car stops. We haven't been driving for that long have we? Beck quickly exits the car and before I can take off the stupid blindfold he grabs my hands.

"Nuh uh, Ms. Vega. You need to keep that on a little bit longer." I can hear the smirk through his voice.

"I'm rolling my eyes."

"I assumed."

I pout but allow him to lead me towards our destination. We walk quietly, my heartbeat the only thing I can hear.

"Beck…where are we?"

"You'll see soon enough." He stops and places his hands on my shoulders, and gently presses a kiss to the nape of my neck causing goose bumps to erupt all over.

"Beck," I moan.

He sniggers slightly, "Okay ready?" He asks.

I nod my head. He quickly takes off the blindfold and I gasp. Tears quickly come to my eyes at the sight before me. "Oh, Beck." I whisper. I look around at the very familiar walls of Sikowitz's classroom. Only it's been completely transformed. Sparkling Christmas lights adorn the walls and ceiling and candles and rose petals surround the room. In the very middle of the room is a red quilt with roses scattered around in a heart shape. I look over at him. He smiles impishly at me with a brown wicker basket in his hands.

"I wanted to go to the place were it all began. The place where I first laid eyes on you, where we had our first kiss, our first inside joke, our first fight, the first time I realized I was in love with you happened in this room."

"Beck," I whisper through tears. He approaches me, setting down his basket, and throws his arms around me.

"Tori Vega, I loved you since we were 16 years old and I promise to continue loving you until the day that I die…and if there's an afterlife, well, I love you then."

"I…I..lo—lov" I gasp out butI can't talk through my tears.

"Shh," he comforts brushing away the tears with the pads of his thumbs. "I'm here." He smiles down at me tenderly; brushes back my hair and lowers slowly to kiss me. He kisses me slowly at first, tentatively, but the kiss quickly becomes more passionate and heated. I try to put all my feelings into this one kiss. How much I love him, how much I need him, and how much I want him. He forcefully pushes me away and we both gasp trying to catch our breathe.

"If we continue like that we won't eat our dinner," he laughs indicating towards the basket.

"I've always wanted—"

"To have a picnic? I remember." He smiles.

"You remember that?" I ask incredulous. I had only said it in passing four years ago.

"I remember everything about you, Victoria Marie Vega. I remember that you are allergic to daises, your nose crinkles when you laugh, you have a smattering of freckles on your right shoulder blade that when I kiss you moan extra loudly, I know that you are very talented in everything you choose weather it be dancing, singing, or teaching…just not playing instruments." He smirks, " and I know that you an the most amazing mother, I know that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I know that I love you."

"I love you too, Beck. More than I ever knew possible." I say as I squeeze him tightly. He smiles at me and my heart constricts at the perfect picture. I run my hands through his hair. "I love your hair, and how you always push it back when you're agitated. And I love that when smile your eyes crinkle. I love how loyal you are to your friends. I love that even when you know my plans not going to work you do it with a smile. I love that you're always there for me when I'm sad or happy. I love that are an amazing father and that you love me. I love everything about you."

"Good." He smiles, "because you're stuck with me for a very long time."

"Good." I laugh. "So what's on the menu?"

"Hamburgers and pink lemonade," He smirks. I laugh loudly, as only he can make me.

"This time it won't be a Tori burger!" I warn.

"Darn," he pouts.

I quickly kiss his cheek. We eat and we talk. We talk about everything from school to his show to Maddie to the new baby. We don't talk about Jade.

"I swear! It went right through the pig!" I laugh.

"Only you." He shakes his head but smiles at me in amusement.

"But that's why you love me right?"

"Right." He smiles and stands up. I look up at him confused. "I have one more part of the date." He extends his hand. He quickly helps me up and leads me to the patio. It's a gorgeous night, and the stars are twinkling above our heads. I look around and see a small stereo on a table and he quickly pushes play. Finally Falling floats through the air. "May I have this dance?"

"Always." I smile as we move our bodies to the beat.I listen to his heartbeat as we twirl around the patio. I pull his face down for a kiss. "Make love to me?"Before I can reach the end of my sentence my dress is already on the floor.

On our way home we ride in silence. My mind racing with so many thoughts. When we finally arrive at our house I make no motions to leave the car and neither does Beck. I take a deep breath and look at him.

"Hey Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
